A muggle day out!
by ThatHufflepuff
Summary: Pureblood Austin Herriot and his friends go on a muggle day out. See what happens and whether they will understand the muggle world. Just a little oneshot, relates to The next generation - a journey through Hogwarts.


**I had this idea for a wizard summer holiday and I thought I'd write it even though it won't fit in my story so I thought I'd put it as a little one shot. Before reading this check out my story, the next generation - a journey through Hogwarts so you understand :) give your thoughts if you can!**

The summer holidays came as relief to me. The sun seemed to shine everyday I enjoyed laying on the grounds doing some extra reading for school.

One week I went to the Spain with my family,

"On the count of three grab the portkey," my dad said to us all,

Standing next to Alex I nod, and grip my belongings, "one...two...three!"

I grab the old milk bottle and all of a sudden was sucked into a vortex, it felt like I had been hooked from behind as I fell inwards.

A few seconds later I was thrown back out and onto the comforting ground. Feeling sick I roll over and say, "I think I'll stay down here for a bit..."

Eventually when the feeling of sick in my throat had passed I pushed myself of the hard dry ground.

My family may not be incredibly rich like the Malfoys however we still had our own house in the Spanish countryside.

It was a nice blue brick house, surrounded by large apple trees. Many apples were ready to be picked and they all looked healthy. Inside the house it followed the blue theme.

An eggshell blue table stood in the kitchen surrounded by chairs. From the smell drifting towards me it seemed my mum was already cooking something.

Making my way up to my room I step inside. Inside my room however was a deep blue, yellow curtains and bed sheets provided striking colour into the room. I place my suitcase on my bed and go downstairs again.

"Austin," my mum shouts,

"Coming!" I reply, stepping into the kitchen she is handling a frying pan,

"I'm making omelettes, what would you like?" She says smiling,

"Ham and cheese please." I reply before stepping out to the back of the house.

Outside there was a large pool, inside there were various floating toys and a dolphin mosaic along the bottom. At one side was a wooden shaded area with comfy seats and a barbecue.

Joshua and Alex were swimming and messing around in the pool and my dad was picking the apples.

"Teddy, do you want to go in the pool?" I say,

He comes running out smiling, "yes please!" He says,

We both change into our trunks and climb in, mum places a floatation charm on Teddy so there is no chance of him drowning.

I ended up playing a water form of Quidditch, I was chaser alongside Alex and Teddy and we had to get a ball through the hoops my brother had transfigured twigs into.

"Catch!" I shout throwing the ball to Alex. Luckily she catches it and she swims towards the goal, Teddy makes his way up as well.

Alex suddenly throws it and teddy manages to grab it from the water and throw it to me. I grip the ball and throw it with all my strength, it flies through the air, past Joshua and through the hoop.

I cheer with the others and it continues. In the end we manage to score five goals before being called in by my mum.

The rest of the holiday passed in a similar fashion. Playing in the pool or sunbathing. By the end I had built up a nice tan and I couldn't wait to see the others.

I had spoken to them all still though, with the book Lewis gave me I could message them all easily. I had also planned to meet up with them all thanks to Pippa,

Hey guys,

It is my birthday in a few days time and I was hoping you could all spend a day out with me as muggles. Knowing that only a few of you actually know about muggle life for the rest of you this will be completely new. Let me know if your free on the fifteenth of August please. (Italics)

Pippa.

Smiling I ask my mum who was in the pool, "can I go for a muggle day out with my friends on the fifteenth?"

"Yes that's fine, where will you be going?" She replies curiously,

"Something called a cinema?" I reply,

Alex was also a muggleborn and she said, "cinemas are so fun, you will love it."

I nod and get out my book, replying,

Hey Pippa,

Hope your having a nice summer so far, your plan sounds good to me and I can't wait to go to this cinema. See you soon,

Austin (italics)

Before long I was travelling back through the portkey and back home. Our houselves who we hired had kept the grounds and house tidy.

A few days later I made a trip to Diagon Alley with my mum.

"I'm going to Madame Malkins, I'll meet you in a few hours okay?" She said passing me some money,

I nod and walk off, Diagon Alley never failed to amaze me. The brightly coloured shops like a rainbow lined the streets. All with incredible and interesting window displays.

The first shop I visited was Florean Fortescues, it was a hot day outside so an ice cream would cool me off. I decided to have a chocolate and marshmallow cone before walking back down the alley again.

I looked in the window of Quality Quidditch supplies before realising I didn't need anything. However it seemed I wasn't the only person moping around Diagon Alley.

Walking round the corner I bumped into someone,

"I'm sorry!" I say quickly, "I wasn't looking where I was going!"

A strong Irish accent replied, "it's okay Austin," looking I see it was Toby Finnigan I had knocked over.

Even though we went to Hogwarts together. I didn't really speak to Toby, I often smiled at him if I saw him. However, he was a family friend so we were often friends.

"Toby! What are you doing here? Is your dad with you?" I say happily,

He replies smiling, "he's here shopping with me mam, I thought I'd go to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, want to come?"

"Sure." I say, we make our way along the alley catching up happily. It seemed he was close to both Scorpius and Albus in Gryffindor and also spoke to Alicia.

"I'm really tempted by this mini catapult," I say thinking, "I could hit Cecelia from afar."

Toby laughs and says, "so you're not a fan of Cecelia either?"

"Who is?" I reply, he laughs even more as I grab a skiving snackbox and go to the till.

Toby was looking at the patent daydreaming charms, "oh," he exclaimed, "they do a Quidditch World Cup final!"

Leaving the shop we both carried bags, I turned to him and said, "I need to speak to you more at Hogwarts,"

He nodded before replying, "I agree, it's been fun,"

I hear a familiar voice coming towards me, turning I see my mum talking to Toby's parents,

"Hello Austin, ready to go?" She said,

I nod and reply, "yep, I'll see you at school Toby, bye mr and mrs Finnigan."

They all say goodbye kindly before we make our way to the Leaky Cauldron. Passing through the brick wall, the Leaky Cauldron was quiet with a few customers here or there.

Stepping into then fireplace I grab some floo powder before throwing it down,

"Hearthfire manor!" I shout, the familiar feeling of whizzing through the fireplace hit me.

It was finally August the 15th. Slipping into my muggle clothing I go downstairs,

"Mum I'm going to Pippa's now, I will be back later," I say,

She runs up to me and hugs me, "I got her the book you asked for, and some muggle money for you. I didn't understand it but here's £200 as the goblins called it." She said happily,

"Thanks mum, see you later," I say before flooing to Pippa's.

On arrival I brush the soot off my clothing and wait for Pippa, a few seconds later a lady walks in, guessing it is her mum I say politely,

"Hello mrs Mayflower, I'm Austin,"

She smiles and replies, "it's lovely to meet you, Pippa one of your friends is here!"

Pippa then came in smiling, she had grown slightly, "Austin!" She said smiling, "I'm so glad you could come! The others are just through here."

Following Pippa through the door I are everyone already there,

"Hey guys," I say happily, "who's ready for a muggle day out?"

There were various cheers and laughter before Pippa spoke up,

"So I hope you've all got some muggle money, we're going to catch a muggle bus to town then go to a cinema."

"What's a cinema?" Asked Scorpius cluelessly,

Pippa laughed before saying, "it's like wizard pictures where they speak and move."

Everyone then followed Pippa out the door, she lived in Reading so no one was very familiar with the town.

The bus itself was a dilemma, only Pippa, Lewis, Guy and Rose understood muggle money, the rest of us were left clueless,

"Hi can I have a...return please?" I ask the bus driver, looking to Pippa she nods smiling.

"Yeah that's £2.20 please." The bus driver replied, my eyes widened as I looked at the muggle money. I spot a note with a ten on it and say, "is tis enough?"

He looks at me curiously, "yeah that's enough for 4 of you."

Eventually we all got seated and were on our way to the town centre. The muggle bus was nowhere near as quick as the Knight Bus nor were there any beds.

Eventually we arrived in the town. Muggles were everywhere carrying brightly coloured bags. It was like Diagon Alley, shops lining each side with colourful displays of clothing.

"Do they have anything other than clothes here?" Kai asks looking worried.

Pippa laughs, "well not really..."

I groaned along with the other boys, the girls however just laughed. Stepping into the large cinema I spot a set of normal stairs, and a set of moving stairs.

"What are those?" Alicia asks,

"They're called escalators," says Guy, "just stand on them."

Doing as we are told, I step onto the escalators. The sensation is strange as I move upwards. I grip the sides until I reach the top.

"What now?" Dominique asked curiously, the top floor was large and filled with people. There were small things with moving pictures which I assumed was like the film we would be seeing.

"If you give me a note with 5 on each I'll go get our tickets," said Pippa.

There was a large shuffle around in a search for the correct notes before Pippa disappeared for a few minutes.

When she returned she had a large strip of paper.

"Follow me guys," she said, doing as we were told we followed behind her as she handed the paper over and we carried on. Eventually we entered a dark room with seats and a large screen.

"We are over here," Rose said somewhere in the dark, we all took our seats and the film started.

At first I was confused, the film was called The Hobbit. The pictures moved and spoke, there were trolls and goblins however not like our trolls and goblins,

"How do the muggles know about trolls?" I ask curiously,

Guy then said, "they don't, they think they're a legend."

I nod and continue to watch the film, it was incredible and I loved every minute of it, I was in laughter along with everyone else when Lewis said quietly,

"Hey that Gandalf guy looks like Dumbledore!"

We all burst out laughing as it was so true! When the film finished I was gutted, turning to Pippa I say,

"We have to do this again sometime!" Everyone nods eagerly in agreement, then Kai's belly made a gargling noise like a whale.

"I'm hungry," he said going red in the face.

"Now we are going to go to my favourite restaurant Nandos." Pippa announced,

Following her a short walk away from the cinema is Nandos. We get our seats and choose what we want to eat.

"Can I have an extreme chicken burger please Pippa?" I say handing her my money. She looks at me curiously before going off to order.

When our food came everyone dived in to their food. However when I bit my burger all I felt was a burning sensation in my mouth!

"Ahh!" I shout, "I need water!"

Grabbing my drink I guzzle it desperately before the burning sensation disappears,

Everyone laughs at me and I blush, finally it was time to go home.

"Thank you Pippa, for a great day out." I say kindly,

"It's okay, I'm glad you enjoyed being muggle for a day." She replied laughing,

Stepping into the fireplace I say, "Hearthfire Manor!" Before I disappear.

Overall it had been a very good summer.

**Hey guys I hope oh enjoyed this one shot of a pureblood being a muggle. If you enjoyed it check out my main story The next generation - a journey through Hogwarts! **


End file.
